


Cupid Undone

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Community: kinkme_merlin, Community: merlin100, Community: writing_game, Drabble, Incest, Inspired an Epic, M/M, One of My Favorites, Reincarnation incest, Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If only our parents had stayed together, we wouldn’t have ended up in this awkward situation.</i><br/> <br/>Deep in his heart, Arthur knew this was a lie.<br/> </p><p>aka the teeny drabble (+ rambling!comment) that inspired Derryere to write this awesome EPIC:<br/><b><a href="http://derryere.dreamwidth.org/841.html">at least it would seem that we don't</a> | M/A AU | NC17 | ~15,8K</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cupid Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derryere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryere/gifts).



> Half an hour late for AO3 1 Million because I got distracted by Peggle 2...  
> This drabble is fitting because it inspired ~~one million~~ more than fifteen thousand words of awesome.

_If only our parents had stayed together, we wouldn’t have ended up in this awkward situation._

Deep in his heart, Arthur knew this was a lie.

Arthur and Merlin. Merlin and Arthur. It was “precious” when they were five and Arthur claimed Merlin as his future bride.

It was teenage rebellion when they were fifteen and sneaked into each other’s rooms all summer long.

Now, they were twenty-five, and Arthur was running out of excuses for slamming his twin against their bedroom wall and whispering filthy things into his red, slick mouth.

_If only we had met as total strangers._


	2. The twins' family history, for those who're interested

They're fraternal twins and look nothing alike except for their blue eyes. Their parents got separated when they were eight. Arthur went with his workaholic dad, and Merlin went with his OCD-ish overprotective mum, but they usually spent either summer or Christmas hols together.

They never spoke of The Incident When They Were Fifteen. They grew up, went to different schools, different universities, led very different lives in different parts of the city. And one night they bumped into each other in a bar. Arthur was toasting Lancelot's engagement to Gwen, and Will was plying Merlin with alcohol in light of Merlin's recent breakup.

And the rest is history.

P.S. Uther is this crusty Dean of the English department. The type that still has an honest-to-god typewriter in his office. After the divorce, Hunith went back to school and learned to be a patissier. ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> [ [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/291290.html) ]
> 
> Answers kinkme_merlin's [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/2045.html?thread=708861#t708861): Arthur/Merlin, reincarnation, one time they get re-born as brothers.  
> Also answers writing_game's [Cupid Undone prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/writing_game/35891.html?thread=1604147#t1604147) and merlin100's Awkward prompt.
> 
> This drabble inspired the first* ever Arthur/Merlin incest fic in fandom. 
> 
> * Second, if you count this drabble as "fic." I thought Eos_Rose's was written before Derryere's, but no Derryere posted hers first.


End file.
